Marvel Nemesis:the anventures of Johnny Ohm
by the toltec
Summary: Marvel nemesis aquarian age crossover.after a jail break Johnny Ohm ends up in Japan,but now he has to learn to fit in as he faces off against these strange magical girls that have been at war with each other for centures. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1:Day Of Freedom

Marvel Nemesis: the electric man cometh

Chapter 1: day of freedom

Nick fury executive director for the secret Government organization S.H.I.E.L.D. ,

Stood in his shield uniform observing the prisoners through the large plain glass window.

Next to him stood an aged old man in a white lab coat observing as well marveling at the

Meta-humans that had been captured.

It had been a few months since the attempted Alien Invasion of new York city and the attack of the mysterious but dangerous group called the "Imperfects".

Many of the Avengers because of the invasion had been either scattered or captured.

But the remaining Avengers and a few miscellaneous meta-humans though scattered through out the city were able to independently do there part and engage and destroy some of the invaders. Fury learned that the man responsible for this whole ordeal was

None other than Niles Van Roelkel a genius scientist who was associated with many of the government organization like the FBI,CIA,NSA. And was working for an organization even more secretive than SHIELD itself, even the name of the organization was unknown. But it seems that within the ranks of the organization there was dissention, and because of the this it lead to the down fall of the invasion and the organization . SHIELD believes that while in the confusion of the invasion one of Roelkels creations rose up and defeated him, putting an end to both the invasion and the organization.

The Reorganized Avengers thanks Nick Fury was able take hold of the situation and the defeat and capture the "imperfects". "Paragon" the strongest of the "imperfects"

Escaped & disappeared , other members of the "Imperfect" that escaped capture was the "Wink" , and "Niles Van Roelkel" who went missing .

The "Imperfects" that had been captured was Hazmat, Brigade , Johnny ohm , Faltzone and Solara. All of them kept in a sleep like state inside force/energy resistant shells, on there way to a secret underground fortress in Europe where SHIELD keeps there most dangerous super villains in the world.

"there amazing aren't they Fury?" said the old scientist, "yes they are" agreed fury "but its an even better view seeing them put in a place where they will never hurt anyone again"

The scientist spoke again " it's a real shame they have to be put away, I would have loved to have seen the "Imperfects" in action"

Nick turned to look at directly at the aged old man " that Idea maybe entertaining at first but in reality it could proof to be deadly or even fatal"

"as dangerous as it maybe the idea would be quite entertaining indeed" said the scientist as he slightly chuckled .

" bye the way Nick how much longer until we reach our destination?"

Fury looked at his watch then answered " the helicarrier should reach Europe in less than 3 hours"

"ah that good , I wonder Fury could you give me permission to examine some the "Imperfects" so I can do some physiological scans?"

" well I guess it couldn't hurt to add more data to the SHIELD archives, but hurry up you've only got a few hours Goarge . if you need me I'll be on the top deck of the carrier"

"yes sir , thank you sir" George said with enthusiasm

Fury then turned and went up the iron stair case that lead up to the upper decks.

The old scientist entered the gray room where they kept the "Imperfects" in lockdown.

He smiled as he walk up to the first containment pod that kept the "Imperfect" Johnny ohm. He press a few commands on the small computer panel connect to the containment shell, which start the scanning process .

"yes" said the scientist with much anticipation "with your physiological scans we will learn more about Roelkel and why he want to invade New York" .

George then walked up to Brigades containment pod and activated its scan protocol as well.

He then walked up to the rooms main computer that was positioned across from the pods , pressing a couple of keys he then spoke " computer begin documentation process , tell me when the scans are complete" .

The computer responded with a deep confirmation sound and then answered in an automated voice " documentation process will be complete in 39 minutes ''

When Johnny's and Brigades scanning processed had finished the old scientist would begins the rest of the "imperfects" scans .

George began to wonder if the technology that Roelkel used to make the "imperfects" was of alien origin? He had a feeling that he might be right.

Suddenly the carrier stopped and shook violently, "what the hell was that" said the scientist.

The emergency lights to the helicarrier started flashing as a automated voice spoke

" Helicarrier's propeller No 4 malfunction"

"oh shit!" said George as he tried to regain his balance.

Suddenly the automated voice again began report more bad news

"helicarrier propeller's No 1,2 and 3 malfunction!"

The carrier soon began to shake an wobble.

The old scientist tried to brace himself with an steel chair as he tried to regain balance.

George then radioed into Fury to find out what was happening " Nick what the hell is going on?'

Nick Fury Responded " someone has sabotaged the carriers propellers and the ships balancers been knocked out of whack"

The carrier shook sending the old scientist to the ground, suddenly The room began to lean to the left. The scientist began to slide down the floor and slumped against the left wall. Anything that wasn't tided down began to fly off into the air that meant tables , chairs and computers.

The room then went back to its usual state as the ship regained its balance.

The computer voice then responded " Balancer restabilized"

"wooh, thank goodness" said the scientist

Suddenly a puff of spoke appeared and the imperfect called the "Wink" showed herself before the old man " oh shi-" the scientist then turned and radioed in to fury

"Nick! I know who responsible for the ships malfunction, it's the-"

But before the old scientist could say more the "Wink" teleported and stabbed her retractable blades through the mans chest.

George slumped to the ground and died instantly.

"George are you there? George!? Geor-" fury tried radio in the old scientist , but the "Wink" picked the Radio up and crushed it in her hand .

She then turn around toward the computer port, and turned off the containment pods integrity unit that kept the imperfects in there shells.

The automated voice then responded in a warning fashion

"Warning, Warning! Containment pods integrity dropping! dropping! 84……67……. 54………33………21…….. 15……00. Containment pods off line!"

Suddenly all the imperfect were released from there shells and dropped to the floor.

Johnny ohm was the first to wake up , then the rest of the imperfects stood up shacking the sleep from there eyes.

"where the hell are we Wink?" asked Johnny

The dark woman then answered "onboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel on it way to a fortress in Europe , they were planning on putting all of you away for a very long time, but I could not allow that so a I sabotaged there ship and I'm busting you all out of here immediately"

"well "Wink" you got the first part right! But how do you plan on getting all of use out of here at the same time?" asked Brigade

The dark woman than responded " simple I'm teleporting you all out of here using Roelkels devise, follow me" she then lead them into another room.

The room was gray , on the North part of the room was a doorway looking Machine with two huge energy hubs on each side of it, this must be the device the "Wink" was talking about.

She then spoke " they took this device from Roelkels destroyed lab, they were planning on studying it and reversing the technology to us it for there own gain. but I'm planning on using it to get all of you out of here ,and as soon as all of you pass through that portal I'm going to destroy it for good so no one else will use the good doctors work"

"where does it go?" asked Johnny ohm

" I cant say , the device is random. Who know where you'll end up. You may end up in china , India , Tahiti .where ever just as long as its away from here are you all ready?" she asked them

All of them nodded.

" very good , now stand back" she suddenly flipped a switch,

And suddenly the doorway looking device turned into a blue worm hole , a powerful gust of air rushed in to the room.

The "Wink" then pointed at the purple dressed Russian girl Named "Faultzone" first.

The girl ran toward the worm hole and disappeared.

Suddenly the skinny orange woman named "Solara" ran into the worm hole and vanished.

Then it was "Hazmat's" turn, he looked at the dark woman and gave her a thumbs up then ran and leaped into the portal disappearing as well.

Then it was brigades Turn to go, he beat his fist into his chest and hollered "lets go men!". He then charged at full speed, every step he took shook the ground until he vanished out of sight .

Suddenly Nick fury and a horde of armored clad soldiers started rushing down the steps just in time to see the last one of the imperfects to step through portal.

Johnny ohms was the last one up , he turned his electric goggle like eye to look at wink one last time then rushed at full speed toward the portal until he gone from view.

Fury and his men struggled to get the door open that lead into the containment room.

"come hurry up with that door!" ordered fury

"I'm trying sir but the damn thing is jammed!" said the soldier at the door

Bye the time Nick fury and his men got the door open it would have already be to late , "Wink then turn the dial on the power gauge to full causing the portal to grow larger and larger until the metal doorway was absorbed by the portal.

At the last second "Wink" teleported away and was gone.

With no energy to power the portal , the wormhole then imploded in itself dematerializing the aria around it.

--

The wormhole suddenly opened up over Tokyo tower drop Johnny on top of it.

The portal then vanish as quickly as it had appeared .

The small crowd of people that started to form backed away when John stood up.

One woman passed out while other people started running away.

Johnny realized that he needed to get the hell out of there and fast before the media show up or something.

He pushed people aside as he headed for the stairs.

--

Taking the back door behind the Tokyo tower Johnny ran down the alley, and hide behind a dumpster.

It was mid-day in Japan, and a fog had rolled up with heavy cloudy gray sky's , all signs that it was about to rain. Which it did at that very moment, and it rained very hard.

" great" said Johnny to himself

Not only was he cold and homeless , but now it was raining.

If he was going to fit in society he would have to find himself a disguise or something so that he wouldn't attract attention to himself.

He grabbed the silver lid off the top of a trash can and put it over his head to keep the rain off of him.

The sound of thunder screeched across the sky as a flash of lightning illuminate the air . the sound always reminded Johnny of a bowling ball rolling down a bowling alley.

When he was younger he always thought it was the angels playing a game of nine pins.

He shook his head at how naive he was at that time.

He looked up to notice that the it was raining harder and harder none stop.

"man the floodgates of heaven must be really open today" said Johnny.

He stood up and opened the lid of the dumpster , and started pulling stuff out trying to find anything useful to keep the rain off of him. To his surprise he found a yellow rain coat that had been discarded, he grabbed it and put it on the ground.

Johnny started getting flashback of how it all started

it was all thanks to Dr. Niles Van Roelkel , he's the one that made Johnny ohm what he is now, and it all started from john ostrume immunity to electric shock .

All the doctor did was utilize Johnny ohm Natural resistance to electricity offensively ,

The doctor used John like a capacitor and covered him with terminals like a huge tesla coil. The generator that he installed into Johnny body acted as a harnesser which not only regenerated Johnny electrical energy reserves but also amplified his body's natural bioelectrical output.

Thanks to the doctor John Ostrume became the electric warrior Johnny ohm.

the electronic implants Niles installed inside his body allowed him to pull electricity out of the air , he could also create small magnetic fields which allowed him to pull metal object like a barrel or a 2x4. The implants also grant Johnny ohm super human strength which allowed him to lift a one tone car. And he could temporarily fly (levitate) bye pushing electricity off the ground.

He kept pulling stuff out until he found an old bed mattress that been thrown out which gave him an Idea.

John Ostrume body was immune to the effects of water, the rain coat was great for disguising himself as well as keeping him warm and dry. but he would have to line the inside with metal so that the terminal on his back would distribute the electricity evenly, if he didn't the coat would obstruct the electrical impulses .

Johnny pulled the mattress out of the dumpster and ripped it open like a bag of potato chips, revealing the bed spring coils . He then pulled the metal lining out and placed it around the inside of the rain coat, then he grabbed some old copper strings from the trash bin and wired the inside with it and held it all together with metallic tabs.

Satisfied with his work he place the yellow rain coat over himself , sliding his arms through the sleeves, he zipped the coat shut.

"perfect" Johnny ohm said.

Leaving the alley he walk out into the city side walk, he pulled the hood over his forehead to cover his electronic goggle like eyes.

Even when it was raining this city Tokyo was still flocking with people, all of them had some place to go . But for Johnny he had no place to go or call home, he was lost in a city full of strangers.

For about thirty minutes he waited under a bus stop waiting for the rain to stop ,but it didn't. he looked around thinking of where to go next . He would have chosen New York over this place.

He soon took off heading down some unknown part of the city , a plaza of sorts .

He realized this must have been the shopping district of Tokyo because he could see a lot of stores. He walked past a souvenir shop.

He then came across one store that was selling post card, candy and gum, news papers and magazines and a stand for sun glasses. He quickly took a pair of sun glasses and took off before the guy at the cash register notice that anything was missing.

He cut across into another alley, there he place the glasses over his eyes .

He continued down the alley until he hit a street .

He continued down the left side walk until he found an empty lot.

The lot was full of unkempt grass, thrown out pieces of trash and old car parts.

Johnny realize the lot wasn't even being remotely used for anything except as a dumping site.

He had found his home, this place is where he would make his permanent residence in Tokyo. He was in luck too , some one had thrown out a perfectly good car seat and a whole couch. The rain was already letting up with a few droplets of mist.

He looked around to examine the area around the lot, across from the lot was what looked to be a school and a large one at that.

To the left a few blocks away was a Japanese grocery store.

Johnny stomach began to grumble as he thought about food.

He didn't have much for money , and he thought about all those foods stands he saw earlier. So what did Johnny do when he didn't have much for money? Simple he stole as he always did, even when he was younger he would steal food just to survive.

But he would have to wait till closing time in order to make his move when every one wasn't around . It was probably 10 right now, the heist would take place at 1 A.M.

it was now cold and dark, the rain had stopped but the freezing air was setting in.

His loneliness was getting to him , he wished he was with the other imperfects some where at least he wouldn't be alone.

He didn't know any one here, not even one friend to stay over for the night.

He sighed a little and put his hands in his side pockets.

John walked to the center of the lot and picked the car seat, walking to the back of the lot he place the seat against the wooden fence and sat down .

He notice that his boots were muddy with dirt, clumps of dirt was stuck to the bottom of his shoes , he shook his head in slit disappointment .

Japan was different alright , the people were different , hell even the food was different .

He wondered what he would find in the Japanese grocery store.

Was it all sushi ,noodles and rice? he thought.

He planed how it would all go down. He would firs break into the store and go to the security room and destroy all the security equipment , then he would hit the main security line and fry all the cameras in the store instantaneously with a jolt of electricity .

Then he would start raiding the ails for canned food, steaks , beer, fruit juice, batteries, alcohol and maybe some money if it was available. When he was all done he would escape through the back of the loading garage before anyone knew what happened.

He was already hyped up for the heist, pumping himself up.

This must be how a robber feels when he's about to rob a bank.

He rocked in his seat as he thought all this in his head.

Johnny ohm sat there ready and waiting , waiting for the moment to come .

Waiting for the big hit.


	2. Chapter 2:like a thief in the night

Marvel Nemesis:

Chapter 2: like a thief in the night

Johnny ohm stood across the street from the Kumongin grocery store.

He watch people enter and leave it was just a matter of time before store became empty , it was just about 12:55 just about 5 minutes from closing. The light in the store began to shut off one by one leaving only a hand full of light in the store for illumination. The last few customers and employees started to leave , until the big man himself the manager stepped out to locked the store shut, John could tell it was the manager bye the way he was dressed he had one of those white office shirts the one's where they put all there crazy pens in there chest pocket. The manager looked to be around his 40's , he had a thinning bald spot on the top of his head and he wore bottle thick glass which made him look kind of like a science nerd. The manager then walked up to his white shabby car that he had park in front of the store, he sat in the drivers seat and started the ignition.

The car gave a slit rumble , pulling the car out of the parking space he drove off into the street and sped away to his miserable life.

The parking lot around the grocery store was completely empty , the street itself was also empty . He could hear the sound of warning bells ringing from down the street , warning anyone with a brain that a train was about to pass.

Johnny looked left then right and behind him making sure no one was around .

He then crossed the street and walked up to the store. The store was big about the size of a foot ball field. He looked behind once the then kicked the entrance way until the plain glass window shattered with a smash, Johnny crouched and stepped inside.

He ran to down the far right of the store and stopped at the room that said security, he placed his hand at the door and realized it was already unlocked. He opened the door and saw that the entire security room had been blasted to hell , all the security screens had been ruined and the VCR's had been pulled out and smashed. It seemed that

Johnny ohm was not the only one had planed to break into the store this night , he stepped outside the room and scanned the area carefully.

He didn't see anyone around maybe who ever that had broke in first had left already.

If that was the case then John thanked them who ever they were for getting that part out of the way.

He then proceeded bye grabbing two Carts and bushing them toward the ails, he then left the second cart in front of ail 5.

Johnny ohm started pushing the first cart toward ail 2 where all the cold alcoholic drinks were stored, he placed case after case of Budweiser and Samuel Adams into the cart, he also placed 7 bottles of Japanese alcohol called saki in to the cart as well.

He then went to ail 1 where he started to load the cart with batteries mostly 12 volt.

Johnny ohm did need to feed his hunger for electricity.

He went to ail 4 where he stacked canned foods like streak and beans, baked beans, black eyed peas he loaded the cart . Loaded to max capacity He pushed the cart all the way to back of the grocery store leaving it in the loading garage. John went back into the front of the store into the grocery ails to grab the second cart he left at ail 5.

He suddenly heard a of pots and pans fall, as well as the sound of dishes breaking.

John dropped and rolled hiding behind ail 3, he looked around the corner to see who it was that mad all the commotion. He could see a white bag being hulled down ail 7 but he couldn't see who was hulling it.

John crept around to the other end of ail 3 and looked around the corner . it was a young girl alright , she was slim standing around 5,7 she had white hair and green eyes , she was wearing red skin tight outfit. And best feature of here was her large breast.

She was beautiful , she was the most beautiful thing he had seen all day.

She must have been around 18 or 19 years old , Johnny ohm was just about 3 year older than her . She was so gorgeous he gave off a whistle.

Female thief suddenly looked behind her as she heard the noise but as she did she accidentally slipped on a broken dish and hit her head. She dropped the bag onto the floor revealing the content inside, which was full of wades of money.

She Winced in pain as she yelled out " Owe!" placing her hands on the back of her head the thief looked behind her to see who had startled her .

John ostrume quickly pulled his head out of view as he tried to hide and keep quiet .

The girl scanned the area around her as she responded " is anyone here?" she pulled a small 22. Pistol From her back pocket pointing it forward holding the weapon with one hand, she then stepped closer as she began to examine each ail.

Johnny ohm sat there crouched with his back against the ail, he couldn't move without making any noise if he did move it would alert her to his location.

_Think! What should I do? _thought Ohm as he banged his head against the rail, and then he suddenly knew what to do. As he figured out a plan quickly he sat there waiting.

He could hear her foot step come closer and closer till she was on top of him.

Johnny ohm suddenly reached out and grabbed her bye the ankle letting loose a surge of electricity which flowed throughout her entire body . The girl let out a scream of agony as she collapsed to the floor "waaaaaaaaaaa!".

Her body was stunned she could barely move, her chest moved up and down as she exhaled breaths.

Johnny took this time to disarm her as he kicked the weapon from her hand sending the gun all the way to the other side of the store.

"sorry about that just hade to make sure you didn't hurt anybody with that nasty pistol of yours" said John as he stood over her smiling

The girl regaining feeling in her body , spun around and jutted her feet up kicking him in the chest sending Johnny ohm on his back.

The thief then stood back up and held her hands ready for a fist fight as she responded " I may have lost my gun but I'm still dangerous!" .

Johnny's quick hand shot up and fired a Jolt of electricity's which she deflected with telekinetic shield that she put up around.

The electric warrior quickly stood back up but was hit with a blast of telekinetic energy that sent him flying 7 meters away into the frozen meat section of the store .

The thief then dropped the shield and pulled the 22. pistol telepathically back into her hand, she aimed the weapon directly at him and fires.

the electrically charge disruptor shield suddenly blasted forward redirecting the trajectory of the bullet that was aim at Johnny's head.

"I've got shields too bitch!" said Johnny as he smile , he then charged directly at here ramming his shoulder into her face, the collision sends her sliding down the ail in front of him.

she then gets backup and fires the weapon 9 more times until the gun went empty, each round failing to get through Ostrums shield.

john then took a step forward smiled and said "my turn" pointing his arms in her direction

He concentrates the electrical energy into his hands, a thunder bolt then suddenly jumped from his fingers into the thief's gun. The girl screamed in pain as ten thousand volts of electricity surged through out her entire body, she then dropped the gun and fell unconscious

On the floor.

Johnny ohm turned his back when he suddenly heard voices coming from the front of the store and realized who it was the cops!

"in here" said one of them .

He knew he had to leave quickly but his conscience wouldn't let him leave the girl behind and take the fall for the missing items he stole, she would definitely serve time if she got caught bye the police.

John quickly walked over to the mystery thief's side picked her up and through her over his shoulder and headed towards the back of the loading garage.

He pushed the cart toward the emergency exit and fried the alarm system.

Johnny then continued pushing the cart out the back of the store and into the alley way out in to the street and onto the side walk until he reached the empty lot.

The man pushed the carts full of groceries into the lot, but it only went about five meters before the wheels were buried in the dirt.

John left the cart alone and rested the girl against the wooden wall that surrounded the empty building lot.

He checked her pockets for some kind of identification, checking her left leg pocket he found a school a identification card .

"Takako Enji" he read her name out loud, at least he found a name to match the face.

The card said that she was a student at the school called Shojin High, John realized the school was directly across the street.

He picked the girl up and carried her in his arms and crossed the two lain street, he ended up on the school sidewalk and continued down until he reached the school steel gate.

The school was big but no bigger than any school John had seen before , he notice the school was surrounded bye a large 9 foot wall that was made of white stone.

He wondered if the gate was locked and shoved his shoulder against it but it wouldn't move an inch, he noticed the gate was made of wood but the bars were made of iron.

He placed the unconscious girl on the floor and began yanking against the bars trying to move them out of place, using all his strength he cracked the wooden gate and ripped out the first iron bar . The man then ripped out two more bars until there was enough space for him step through, Johnny then picked up the girl in his arm and stepped through the gate.

He continued walking toward the schools parking lot and into the square that lead to the

Entrance of the Shojin High. The main school building was about 5 story high and the building connected to it was about 4 stories tall.

The area was partially dark and hard to see, he held his index finger out in front of him and gave off a spark which illuminated the area around him like a lantern.

with no one in sight Johnny was beginning to lose hope what he really wish for right now was for the school nurse at somebody a teacher maybe a janitor, anybody would do right now if it meant relieving him of the responsibility of caring for this girl .

what he really didn't understand is why did he even help her out to begin with I mean the girl did nothing but try to kill him.

What if she wakes up and tries to kill him again, what would he do then? He wondered

The man slung the girl over his left shoulder and using his right arm he ripped the front door from its hinges and sent it flying toward the parking lot, the door landed 20 meters away crashing through the front windshield of a red Ford . He smiled as felt the excitement of destroying things , Johnny's expertise has always been destroying public property ever since he attained his powers , he been nothing but a modern super villain.

Ostrume wondered if he would ever reunite with his old team again and be an Imperfect once more, but he realized that it didn't matter weather they were a thousand miles from each other they were still a team they were still family and that's what mattered.

He scanned the area behind him once then stepped through the entrance into faintly lit hall , he walked bye the dark front office and into the corridor and explored the hall to his right. Johnny continued walking as the sound of his foot steps echoed throughout the hall ways of the corridor in front of him ,He notice the schools lockers that dotted the school halls, then stopped at the T intersection. looked left then right, and using his gut feeling he headed right down more unfamiliar faintly lit hallways.

Johnny ohm suddenly noticed the reception desk window opening of the nurses office, some one had left the lights on .

He headed closer towards the office and to see that no one was around, maybe the janitor must have forgotten to switch the lights off he wondered.

The jiggling the door knob of the nurses office and realized that it was unlocked , opening the door he entered the large room and noticed that there beds covered in white sheets all around the room.

He finally layed Takako on the first medical bed he saw, stepped outside and closed the door , taking a seat on one of the benches placed outside .

Removing his hood he revealed the terminals that covered his head, John felt some what faint bye the whole ordeal and looked at the wall.

The clock said that it was close to 2:00 in the morning , he placed his hands on the top of his skull and rubbed his aching head.

Exhausted the man grabbed pillow and a bed sheet from the Nurses Office wondered the halls of Shojin High , he took left then a right and continued heading down till he saw what he had been looking for a janitors closet .

he moved a couple stuff around and pushed the trash dumpster out the closet till there was enough space for him lay down, john dropped the pillow on the ground and rested his body sideways and through the sheet over himself.

Ohm reached his hand up zapped the lights off , he suddenly wondered what kind of world would he wake up to , with that last thought he closed his electronic eyes and fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:possible hero

Marvel nemesis:the electric man cometh

chapter 3:possible hero

the next morning Johnny woke up to a flash light in his eyes, he looked up to see a man in a blue jump suit standing over him,kicking him on the leg.

The man then said "come on wake up, if you think you can move in and sleep in my cleaning closet!then you got another thing comin pal"

angry John stood up and said "what the hell do you want old man!"

"old man?! I have a name just to let you know !"

Johnny Ohm responded with "do I look like I care what your name is?"

"oh that it! I want you out of my cleaning closet right now!"said the old man angrily.

Johnny grabbed the janitor bye the scarf of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

He then said "how about I break your neck old man, would you like that!"

the Janitor stared him down in the eye and grined "say your pretty strong for a kid.

You know I could use a guy like you,imagine the kind of cleaning up we could do for this school"

johnny ohm looked at the old janitor and said "and what be a dirty janitor like you?what makes you think that I would want to work at a place like this?"

the old man shot back "think of it, 1,349 yen and hour. And with your strength you could run the show and probably run this school if you wanted to and the only person you would answer to would be the school principal and to me of course"

the suited Janitor stopped for a second and said "could you do me a favor and put me down please"

Ohm dropped the man on the ground but the old janitor did a full recovery and stood back up on his feet. Dusting off his pants he said "my name is Fill, Fill Davis. Bye the way I didn't catch your name"

Johnny ohm responded with "the name is John, John Ostrum"

Fill then held his hand out to make a hand shaking gesture "its a pleasure to meet ya"

John looked down at his hand and said "sorry I don't do hand shakes"

Fill looked at Ohm with suspicion and said "Oh not good enough are we?"

John answered back with "No its not that , its just when ever I shake someones hand they always get hit with a static electric shock, I have an unusually high static electric build up in my body"

Ohm trying to cover for his electro-kinetic ability.

The janitor answer with "oh really? Well then I have a present for you"

the Janitor then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, he then handed the gloves to Johnny and said "here use these the next time someone offers to shake your hand"

John was confused and said "why are you being so nice to me?"

"because its the right thing to do"

the electric warrior stared the old man down for about a minute as he took the time to think about what the janitor said. He then finally stepped out of the cleaning.

Fill then said "thank you"

Ohm had never been thanked before and this was the first time some one did.

The young man started to walk away when the old Janitor said " hey John I was wondering? Do you have a place to stay?"

John turned around and said "No not really".

"well since you don't have a place to stay, why don't you live here? We do have a spare room in the back of this school. We use it when ever one of use Janitors decide to stay longer then we should"

John was still confused "but why would you offer me a complete stranger some place to stay?, I've haven't done anything to deserve it"

"the reason why im doing this is because its the right thing to do, and since you going to work here I might as well offer you a place to stay"

"Hold it"said Johnny as he paused for a second "how the hell do you know that that im going to work here? I haven't even given my answer yet"

"well then what is your answer, will you except my offer to work here? And in return I will offer you a place to stay?"

Johnny Ohm took a second to think about his decision he then said "Fine you win , I will agree to stay in here and work for you but just for a little while "

Fill then said as he smiled " understood if you dont like how things are going within a week you can leave".

"thank"said John , he then asked " bye the way Fill how many janitors work here at this school exactly?"

"exactly? Well its just me"

"what? But how do you keep up with all the kids at this school?"

"my motto is work fast and work hard"said Fill as he gave johnny a big grin , he then shrugged and said "once in a while they send a couple students over my way to help out with cleaning the messes they make here so it wont always be you and me working"

John gave off a big sigh and said "well that a relief" Johnny Ohm then started to leave when Fill called out and said "hold on were are you going?"

the electric warrior turned and said "I'll be back in an hour ive got some stuff I need to do ,I promise I will be back soon".

John then headed down the white hall way toward the direction of the entrance of the school.

"Okay fine see you in an hour then"said Fill as he gave off a smirk and closed the janitors closet and head down the hall toward the gym were he started his janitorial duty's.

Ohm finally reached the front entrance of the school and headed out through the opening he had made last night . He headed down the steppes, from a distance he could see a single girl named Keito Kara her name tag told him. She was very beautiful with pink soft skin, violet eyes and beautiful long legs, she stood around 5,9 her hair went down past her shoulders and her bust size was a C while her butt or hip size around 40''. she also wore a green blouse and a brown skirt which was probably was the schools girl uniform. she pasted right bye him completely ignoring him as if he didn't exist. She continued on till she reached the end of the steps and disappeared through the entrance way that lead into the high school building.

The moment seemed empty emotionally to john which was nothing new to Johnny Ohm, he was use to people ignoring him giving him the cold shoulder. But once in a while like right now it was just to much for him and he felt like he wanted to scream but he didn't and just held everything inside and headed further down the steps until he had reached the school square that lead towards the parking lot.

He Headed out across the parking lot and crossed the two lane street and walked straight toward the empty building lot. The cart full of stolen groceries was where he left it, he then took a seat on the couch that been thrown out and rested his back against the seat cushion.

The young man looked up towards the sky, the storm clouds had disappeared and was replaced with a warm sunny day. Maybe things were looking up for John since he now had a job and a place to stay.

Johnny ohm began to realize that maybe ending up in japan might have actually been a good thing since it gave him another chance to start over with a fresh slat clean.

And for once Johnny felt like doing something good today like maybe helping some old lady across the street or helping a neighbor move things into there new house or something. For now Johnny Ohm was left to deal with these good vibes that lived inside him.

John grabbed the cart of groceries and decided to move his stuff into the back of the school.

He then realized that the new school that he would be moving into is were he would be doing his good deed and thats were he would start.

Ultimately he felt like today he was a possible hero, not the greatest hero but at least a hero for now.

end of chapter 3.


End file.
